


As Long As They Were Together

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harmony & Co's The Harmony Shag-A-Thon, Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: It doesn't matter how they spend their anniversary, all that matters is that they are together.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79
Collections: The Harmony Shag-A-Thon 2020





	As Long As They Were Together

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Harmony Shag-a-Thon event for the Facebook group Harmony & Co. 
> 
> Thank you to xxdustnight88 for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

Harry entered his home, letting out a tired sigh. He was utterly exhausted, and thanks to a small mix-up at work, he was now late for his anniversary date with Hermione. He had Flooed her to let her know and had called to reschedule their dinner date, but still, he felt awful. All he had wanted was a romantic night with his wife, and once again, work got in the way. It was like the Ministry never left him alone.

"Hermione?" He called out, throwing his cloak on a chair. As he moved into the living room, he realised that the house was unusually quiet. “Hermione?” he called out again. There was no answer. Maybe she had gone over to visit with Ginny? Or she was upstairs in the bath or something. 

Deciding to get something to drink, he headed towards the kitchen. When he arrived, he noticed there was a note on the table, along with a few rose petals. Arching a brow, he picked up the note and recognised Hermione’s handwriting immediately. 

_I’m waiting for you upstairs, love. Don’t keep me waiting too long_.

He grinned, naughty images of Hermione filling his mind. He wondered what was awaiting upstairs for him… Already, Harry could feel his cock hardening. How lucky he was to have a wife like Hermione. Without delaying any further, he headed towards the stairs so he could head up to see Hermione.

Climbing the stairs, he saw rose petals scattered on the steps… leading him upwards. He followed the rose petals all the way to their bedroom. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open, unable to wait any longer.

Candles were magically floating around the room, and the scent of vanilla filled his nostrils, causing him to groan. She always wore vanilla when she was in the mood. And there, in the middle of the bed, was Hermione, wearing a thin piece of material that barely covered her curves. It was dark blue, his favourite colour on her.

She looked delectable lying there surrounded by rose petals. The sight sent chills down his spine. He still couldn't believe the beautiful witch was his. “Hermione,” he said, unable to take his eyes off of her.

She smirked at him, beckoning him forward with her finger. “Glad you finally made it home, love, now come over here.”

He quickly obliged, crossing the room towards her. Sitting up, she helped him to take off his clothes. He groaned when her fingers brushed teasingly against his bare skin. Once he was naked, Hermione pulled Harry onto the bed eagerly before moving and straddling him.

Harry eagerly ran his fingers over her breasts, caressing them through the material. She moaned, arching her back into him. His cock rubbed against her core, and he could already feel her wetness.

Placing a kiss on the valley of her breasts, he moved upwards, placing kisses along her jaw and neck. Once near her ear, he let out a sigh, sending shivers down her spine. "You look absolutely delicious," he said, huskily.

Hermione groaned, feeling her body begin to burn. "I'm glad you think so."

"Mmmm," was his only response as his lips skimmed her neck.

"Harry," she said, allowing herself to get lost in the small touches he was bestowing on her body.

In one quick movement he had flipped her over, so she was now lying on her back beneath him.

Moving his hands behind her, he quickly undid the back of the negligee that she was wearing. He kissed her neck once more, biting and nibbling in all the areas that he knew would drive her wild. He kissed his way down her throat to her nipples, which became erect under his tongue. He nibbled on her breasts, causing her to grab at his back as she tried to pull him flush against her body.

Feeling his witch writhe beneath him motivated him to move things along. He kissed down her stomach, placing kisses here and there. He kissed the inside of her thighs, sending jolts of excitement through Hermione's body. Hermione moaned in pleasure.

His kisses moved higher up her thigh, the scruff of his beard tickling and teasing her. He kept kissing upwards, moving towards the place where she wanted him to touch her most. Inhaling sharply, she tangled her hands in his hair as his tongue brushed up against her clit.

She cried out in pleasure as his tongue began to caress the sensitive bud. His tongue swirled around it as his fingers began to slowly pump in and out of her.

Suddenly, she moved, shifting their positions so that Harry was now on his back, with her straddling his hips. She kissed his lips hurriedly, pouring her lust and passion into the kiss. She moaned as she tasted herself on his lips and tongue.

He groaned in frustration, bucking his hips against hers. She began to kiss down his chest, teasing him as she did so.

"I love you, Harry," she said between kisses as she continued, "More than anything, my love.”

She proceeded to kiss down his chest. Making her way down, she firmly grasped his erection in her hands. She began to stroke it, moving up and down slowly, torturing him.

His eyes closed and he released a small moan.

Slowly, she licked his shaft from the base to the tip, feeling him shudder beneath her. She continued that way, torturing him, before Harry finally grabbed her head, pulling her away.

"If you do that any longer, I'm going to come," he said, quickly repositioning them again.

He was now hovering over her, his member close to her centre.

"Well, we wouldn't want that now would we?" she asked, smiling at him shyly.

Grabbing his cock, he placed it at her entrance. Taking a deep breath, he quickly pushed it inside her. His eyes rolled back as he felt her hot tightness engulf him.

He moved slowly, enjoying the feel of her body close to his. Hermione smirked, quickly moving her hips against his.

He hissed in pleasure before grasping her shoulders. "Merlin, Hermione, you're going to be the death of me."

“Fuck me, Harry,” she murmured as she claimed his lips, moving her tongue against his.

Harry gave in, quickly pulling out and slamming in again. Hermione's cries of pleasure encouraged him and he began to move faster, his body rocking against hers.

"Oh, Harry," she cried, scratching at his shoulders.

His fingers moved downward, gently rubbing her clit as he moved in and out of her.

Her eyes rolled back as she could feel the pleasure building inside of her body. Moving down, Harry nibbled at her neck, causing Hermione to explode. Her walls shuddered around him as she screamed his name.

With one last thrust, he felt himself explode as well, shooting his seed deep within her. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt her chest heaving against his.

The two collapsed onto the bed, each tangled within each other.

"I love you," she said, quickly capturing his lips with a kiss.

He smiled, pulling the small witch close. "I love you, too." He nuzzled her neck, causing her to sigh in happiness. "Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary, Harry,” Hermione said, grinning. 

“I’m sorry again about work,” Harry apologised, kissing her forehead.

She shook her head."Well, we’re together now, Harry, and that’s all that matters.”

He grinned, closing his eyes. Hermione was right, like always - all that mattered was that they were together.


End file.
